


Thoughts of the Craziness

by RTLUV



Category: This is the End - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Denial, Depression, Drugs, Friendship, Gen, Thoughts of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTLUV/pseuds/RTLUV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my very favorite movies and I'm disappointed at the lack of fanfics on it so I'm gonna write some. Each chapter is just the thoughts of one person. This is if a lot of the stuff didn't happen like heaven and the Cannibles and Danny gettin kicked out and no possessed Jonah.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Jay's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my very favorite movies and I'm disappointed at the lack of fanfics on it so I'm gonna write some. Each chapter is just the thoughts of one person. This is if a lot of the stuff didn't happen like heaven and the Cannibles and Danny gettin kicked out and no possessed Jonah.

-Jay-  
We are never going to get out of here. Never. I sob on the inside, not the outside. I dont want others prying into my thoughts and feelings.....I'm never going to get back to my house in the cold weather of Montreal,Canada. I miss my cat, Tulip...I hope she goes to heaven. I hope cats in general go to heaven. I think cats are awesome. I shiver in the fridgid darkness of the living room. I'm a lone wolf yes but it's creepy at night how quiet it is in the house, I mean usually I hear yelling between Danny and James, Jonah and his stupid damn cheerfulness which is fucking fake as hell might I add I am the only one smart enough to see through that shit......god I sound paranoid, i may just be over thinking it all though. Seth and his comforting laugh I say comforting but no homo it's just like me and him are best friends and it's like the old days except a LOT less pot and there is a fucking fire filled apocalypse out Franco's front door. And I hear Craig screaming in pure terror at small scares, he has been a bit more paranoid and scared after that run in with a demon. Well we think it was a demon, the other idiots say zombies apparently they've never seen a single zombie movie. But that's during the day it's night now, I can't fucking sleep. Fuck I wish Seth was down here with me, somebody to talk to so I don't die from boredom, damnit! I'm a fucking grown man I'm 33 and I can barley sleep through this disaster. It's getting to me the terror and fear almost like terror and fear of the souls in hell has crept into my head. They are scaring the shit out of me as realizations of this situation keeps me from thinking too much about this. It's a fact that only good souls go to heaven they don't die and go to heaven they get sucked up and saved. Death brings hell or eternal darkness I'm not exactly sure what happens but if heaven exists hell most likely does as well. "Jay?" I jump. Fuck! Once again Franco's damn open floor plan have led me to almost pissing myself in terror. "H-hey Jonah" "Why are you still awake Jay?" Jonah sits on the couch I stand from my sitting position on the floor where my bed is. "Oh I was just thinking" I say it hesiatantly he will probably go off the sound of my voice and be really sweet which I can admit I could use a bit of the niceness right now."You were thinking about our life situation correct?" "Yea" he lays back and looks at the ceiling "Funny how you say that I was thinking the same, this is crazy though ya know? It's like we had great lives that went to hell, literally" he chuckles dryly. "Is this the end?" I look surprised at this question I've been thinking the same thing since this damn apocalypse first started. I turn towards him as he stares at the ceiling almost as if it's the most interesting thing in the world "Uh well Jonah maybe but ya know we might just survived this all......hopefully" I whisper the last part but he hears and quickly sits so he can look at me "Jay. I think we will survive this all of us as a group" he says it so reassuringly, in a way that's like he is convincing a little kid to go to sleep cause there are absolutely no monsters. "Thanks Jonah" I say looking down as he looks surprised that I didn't viciously talk to him like I normally do but in a thankful way, a true way. He looks at me unsure and smiles he big grin that shows his fangs. Haha reminds me of a fucking vampire, only he would be that vampire that walked everywhere and tried doing cool tricks as a bat and flew into stuff he scream fuck and it sounds hilarious. My thoughts make me smile. Like I'm happy it's strange. It's just been too long since I've been truly happy cause of all this shit. "Jonah I'm going to sleep now I think" I slide onto the floor and pull the covers over me. Maybe Jonah isn't as bad after all. "Jay, can I sleep on the couch?" "Yea sure Jonah" I say it mostly because he is better than nothing and it's terrifying by myself. I lay almost asleep my eyelids fluttering but I'm way too damn tired to fight this sleep it's long needed......


	2. Jonah's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These r all different nights FYI so no confusion

-Jonah-  
I'm not sure why but I think life now is a wasteland. Filled with blood, terror, anger, suffering, and depression. It just awful, i-if I stole James gun it could all be over for me but I'm no quitter to life and Blood.....images of that guy who was decapitated flash through my mind his head sliding across the floor leaving a thick trail of blood that pooled at Daniel's feet, which quickly became a scream feat as blood splattered everywhere and all over the floor......i-it blinked...at..me. I shiver at my thoughts, It makes me want to vomit and cry. The thoughts that so frequently haunt my mind is the only reason I've contemplated suicide even. I lay quietly on my bed. Well James' guest bed. I guess it's mine now though I wish I was in my bed listening to my music or watching my tv. But that is behind me all now, my family is just these guys I like them but I wish Jay didn't hate me. Maybe he doesn't I mean he smiled at me and he was nice maybe he is trying to cope and is becoming easier, opening up cause he isn't alone in this. We are all here together as a group of inseparable counterparts. Working together to form a sane society above all the madness. I act so cheerful yet I'm just like everybody else as the youngest I'm keeping everybody's spirits up....well trying to. I'm not exactly sure if I'm doing such a successful job. On the inside here in my thoughts I'm me, I'm tormented by the mental images, traumatized almost. I'm scared but I'm trying to brave through it I can't show my weaknesses cause in a world like this anything could be watching at anytime through a window. Slowly stalking me and the guys watching our every single movement.......and if we show our weaknesses at the wrong time we could end up dead if we show them outside. In this broken society you must hide your feelings and captivate your bravery.......I wonder what it's like by that gas station Seth and Jay were at. The broken windows could leave the store host to some monsters that eats chips I heard Seth mention it earlier today. So maybe if the monsters are on a strictly meat diet which is bad. There is a lot of food still there but no safety and dangerous risks. Risks none of us are willing to take and we are not willing to let our friends take. We must stay a large group it's better than nothing. And safety in numbers and even Jay who hates basically everybody would agree he couldn't take on this world alone he needs us. I need the others as well we all need each other.....okay maybe not Daniel. I like Daniel but James and him constantly fight about cumming and dicks and shit, I don't even know what they are fighting about half the time. I heard the words Dump truck, cum, and magazine in yesterday's fight. Thinking about yesterday Jay and Seth broke through the floor and got us water using Terrence Peterson Craig's monkey flashlight keychain who knew it would come to use? I was worried as I heard them crash but Seth saying he broke his ass made me know they were just fine. It was like Christmas morning when they got the water we were so excited finally we could drink. But Daniel said some hurtful words and took his anger out by drinking and wasting all the water. I chuckle lightly the people I will spend the rest of my living days with are so interesting......We should all get to know each other better. But I think I'm gonna try to sleep now. I yawn loudly and curl onto my side. I shut my eyes and rub my face into the comforter. I'm actually really fucking tired......


	3. Seth's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long but I was having some problems in life and have felt depressed a lot recently but I was watching This is the End and yea I thought to write some more.When I refer to cutting as 'Emo bullshit' take no offense as I used to cut cause of my depression. ALSO there is a deleted scene for This is the End where the guys talk about fucking each other so if you could help with the pairings you want to hear for that, that would be great thank you for reading.

-Seth-  
I sigh loudly as lay on my bedding. I look around me to see if I can make out any figures in the darkness of my room. Nope nothing. The house is quiet as per-usual at night. I slowly slide my hand into my pants pocket and quickly find what I need. Yes I need it, this current and hopefully not lifelong situation is extremely stressful. This will calm me down or at least it think it will I'd probably need about 4lbs of this shit to fully calm me down but I probably should stop thinking about the fact that this may never end and I will live the rest of my life in hell on Earth with my friends......damn I really got to get those thoughts out of my head. I grab a small flashlight I had earlier found hidden in Franco's bedside table. I laugh as the thought of what the hell he could've done with this crosses my mind I quickly cover my mouth and listen for a while. Still nothing. Good, thank god, I'm not in the mood to share my secret stash now or ever nobody needs to know about my bag of weed. I quickly role a small blunt having done this on numerous occasions, the simplicity of the familiar movements of my fingers calm me. I'd be more calming if I made a larger blunt but I know the risk of just having this small portion. I slide my hand slowly underneath my pillow as soon as my fingertips feel the plastic I get a good grip and eagerly yank out my lighter to light the small jay. I quickly take my first deep inhale and god does it feel good, it tastes amazing, it tastes......normal. The only damn normal thing in my life anymore. I mean what is normal anymore? Cause life now doesn't seem to fit the old standards to normal at all. Life sucks now it not only sucks major dicks but it also sucks balls. In House MD once House said "Life is pain" well he yelled it. I don't feel his constant pain but this is mental torture living this existence in the world now is almost comparable. Life has everybody down I think, but maybe not Jonah he seems to be the strongest yet caring of us all. But maybe his inner thoughts are as sad as mine and most likely everybody else's. Who am I kidding they probably are, he is just hiding it all behind his cheerfulness he wants to keep up in high spirits so we don't think dark things as suicide or self harm. But I'm not that's just some Emo bullshit cutting is a stupid thing to do. I sigh sadly as I smoke the rest of my blunt. I quietly whisper "Damnit" I scowl as it goes out compleatly. I look at my bag of weed. I could smoke another......No it's a waste, and as the day gets closer I'm more likely to get caught. I will wait till tomorrow night. I'm up half the night well all of yesterday's night so I'm really fucking tired. I rub my face tiredly and yawn. Maybe I should go to bed now, I curl up under my covers in my boxers and blood and sweat stained t shirt. Man I don't smell good the whole mixture of smells is gross, thank god it's not a scent you can taste or I might die but thankfully I eventually won't smell myself anymore my nose will become to used to the scent. On the bright side I smell way better than Danny's socks, I quietly chuckle. I will just listen to my thoughts cause these thoughts know what's up. They are very reasonable and actually I'm really fucking tired. I shut my eyes and breathe slowly trying to get into a groove so I can drop off into sleep quickly. Letting the stress of the day melt into pure nothingness which feels like heaven I smile as I drift into sleep.


	4. Danny's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do the last 2 chapters soon. And again I'd like pairings of the guys in the comments idc who you choose but I feel I have to do smut for this don't ask why.Thanks for the help.

-Danny-  
UGH I HATE JAMES FUCKING FRANCO. He is a total douchebag. Nobody tells me where and how to cum. I do whatever the fuck I want, that cocksucker can go suck a dick if he wants to tell me what to do. Hmm oh wait never mind he would enjoy that entirely too much.....I smirk. I immediately furrow my brow at my thoughts. I hate fucking everybody in this godforsaken house. They don't like me, I don't understand how they couldn't like me cause I'm fucking awesome. I'm cooler than them at least I was the one who crashed Franco's party, they just got invited. Sometimes they act like I'm worse than Woody Harrelson in Pineapple Express 2. And he was fucking the worst he tried taking all of my drug customers by making pot legal. They hate me but they are the fucking selfish ones, Jay is like 1/3 of me yet me and him drink the same amount of water it makes zero fucking sense. This house is a goddamn monarchy......So what I may have slightly over reacted and dumped all of our water all over the floor and our bodies. But in a good perspective we did have a nice wet t shirt party. But a good perspective is not what I'm looking for right now. I'm looking for my own self power. I want to do what I want and I DO NOT want people trying to order me around. I sigh loudly in the darkness of the bathroom I reach underneath the covers and grab the porno mag. I look at it in the darkness making out the figure of one of the many naked women in this magazine. "I could jerk off if I wanted to. Right here right now, nobody can control me" I call out loudly in a mock tone, to see if I can get even a hint of a response. Nope nothing just darkness and silence. Of fucking course these guys can sleep through anything, especially Franco with his headphones and eye mask. I sigh angrily and throw the magazine harshly onto my lap. I'd jerk off but not only am I not in the mood, but there is nobody to announce my thoughts to. They're all fucking asleep. Nobody I can tell off, not a soul. I groan loudly and glare at the door as I shift in the bathtub, I didn't choose the best place in the world to sleep but whatever I will be fine. I bang the back of my head against the cool white tub interior. "Fuck!" That fucking hurt way more than it should've, and I didn't expect it to hurt at all. I scowl as I slowly sink fully into the large tub to get comfortable and rip the covers from underneath my body. I pull them over my fully clothed figure and burrow into my bedding. I hate this bathroom it's damn cold it's like I'm inside an iceberg compared to the outside world. With all my noise I assume I could wake at least somebody up but no. I pull the covers over my nose and burrow farther into my warm sheets. I think I should take a nap but maybe I could later, cause right now I could stay up and if somebody tries to come in to wake me up I could scare them shitless. I smirk as I stare at the pure white bathtub wall and wait till morning I yawn quietly and I rub the sleep from my eyes to try and stay awake in favor of my joke. It will be hilarious to see the look when some dumb fuck tries to wake me and gets the scare of their life. I look around me and the sunrise reflects off the pure white bathtub I go back to see sunlight slant across the door from the cracks of the barricade. It actually looks kind of nice, but now back to the mission I stare at the door waiting for an entry of some sort.


	5. James' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James thinks bout Seth a lot.......maybe thoughts of making beautiful art with Seth like in the promo video. ;)

-James-  
I let out a light gasp as I throw my spent body on top of my bedding. I look over at my eyes mask and headphones. I wouldn't be able to sleep without them. Without my eye mask I'd have to watch the darkness which would be compleat torture. Without my headphones i'd be forced to hear it all. The crashes that sounds as if a war is going on directly in my front lawn. But that's impossible, my whole fucking yard is a gigantic sinkhole. I glare at the ceiling. I spent so much money making the perfect yards it all went down the hole. Literally. I crawl farther onto my bed so I can lay my head onto the pillows. I sigh deeply as I sit up and start getting dressed for bed. I take off my shoes and socks then slowly walk to my bathroom. I shiver as my bare feet hit the cold flooring. I look up into the mirror at my unruly curls I run my hands through them so I can look more presentable. Maybe then Sethy will think I'm sexy. I wink at myself in the mirror and laugh. Sethy is my best buddy, me and Sethy are so much alike. We have been friends since Freaks and Geeks, he and I have brown eyes and curls and we both even are the same height. I laugh me and him are soul friends we are meant to have the perfect friendship. A that's why I painted his name cause him and I together.....We are a team, I'd like to paint Seth to capture him and all his essence perfectly upon a single canvas. I mean if that's even possible. I shake my head and pick the revolver off my bed as it lays in my hands I examine it then stash it right on my bedside table. It's there for just in case..... You never know. Or do you? I smirk at my thoughts and quickly strip off my cardigan and jeans. Hmmm should I wear this shirt to bed or my tank top? I sigh "tank top" I lift off my shirt and throw it into the corner. I'm getting kind of tired. It's tiring fighting for what's right in my own house. And I will be damned if McBride cums all over my house. Nobody cums on my walls except me. Wait...that sounds a bit wrong I mean if I wanted to I could cum on my walls but I won't cause it's stupid and the messy clean up doesn't sound fun. I yawn loudly. "Why am I so tired?" I say to myself out loud. "Because you had a long fight about where and how it's appropriate to jizz." Then I hear that familiar chuckle. Seth. I turn around to meet his gaze "Hey, wassup my man?" "Same old" he shifts I look him up and down. Normal glasses sweat and blood stained t shirt and boxers. "Nice outfit it's totally this season" I laugh as I sit onto my bed he sits next to me then lays down to stare at the ceiling. "Thanks I try my hardest to get my nose practically busted by Hermione on a daily basis" he smirks and chuckles I smirk back and laugh. "I was addressing the the sweat stains but good to know you try so hard" "Oh yea, well this is what happens during hard labor working on busting through a floor" he sits up to look at me while we chat. I laugh then my eyes meet his sparkling ones for a moment till I look away. "Would you like another shirt maybe?" He looks happily into my eyes like a child "Fuck yes I would!" We laugh as I walk I my closet. I quickly pull out one of Seth's shirts he had left at my old house I made sure to pack this for my new house when I moved. "Holy fucking shit! No way!!" He grabs the plain blue t shirt with a single pot leaf on the stomach from my hands. "Thank you so so much James" he hugs me tightly for a few seconds till he pulls away to change. I see his shirtless torso move quickly to reclothe itself and then the view of his stomach is gone now I just see a happy Seth stand in front of me. I sit back onto my bed and yawn. Seth looks down at me "Somebody looks tired" he smirks as I get under the covers. "Yea I am" Seth yawns and picks up the covers, I look at him amusedly "Uh Seth?" "Shhhh, it's bedtime" I laugh as Seth lays on his side next to me I lay down completely and for the first time after this all started I happily fall asleep without the aid of my headphones or eyemask. Which are used to block out this place we now call reality or in other words home.


	6. Craig's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the first of hopefully many stories for this awesome fandom.

-Craig-  
I look up at the ceiling of my dick tent. My dick tent. I never thought I would have a dick tent as my bed area during the apocalypse......or ever for that matter. It's scary by myself. Well I mean the dark is scary, anything could be hiding in the shadows ready to attack me or the others as these thoughts run throughout my head. The thing is these thoughts are scaring me even more. I mean seriously good job to myself I need to think of less scary things. Like Where the wild things are, for a children's story it was kind of a violent movie. It was good though. I hear a crash from outside. "What was that?!" I hear shuffling and footsteps getting closer. It's Jay. He was close by kind of he sleeps in the living room. "What the fucking hell was that?!" He looks at me with wide eyes. "I'm not sure what it was, but I think I know what cause it." I look over to the barricaded windows and back to him. He is shivering slightly either from the cold hardwood flooring or terror. Maybe both? "Are you alright Jay?" He looks straight at me he quickly says "Yes, that noise just scared me a bit" I stare back at the window I get off the floor and creep towards the barricade, jay quietly says "What the hell are you doing Craig?" I quietly shush him and look through the small gaps in the barricade. The constant fire leaves enough to see everything. Nothing, of course I see no monsters. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. In this world it could really go either way. "What do you see?" He says quietly in the pure silence of the house I can hear his words and his shallow breaths. He is calmer at least. "I see fire and smoke" "is that all?" "Yea no demons" Jay looks at the window and smiles slightly "Good" he yawns loudly and stretches his arms up over his head. "I'm still kind of tired" he says as he rubs his eyes "Yea I can see that Jay" I smirk at him, he cracks his fingers one by one while saying "I don't think I should go back to sleep you know?" "Yea I know" I yawn. "C'mon" he urges and walks back to the couch. I follow quickly behind him, he jumps over the couch and sits down he pats the cushion next to him. "My couch is your couch" "Alright Jay" I smile as I drop into the seat next to him. He reaches infront of the couch underneath his pillow "Want to read?" He holds out Franco's bible to me "Nah I'm good, thanks though" "You're welcome, want to play cards maybe like war?" I laugh "War sounds fun" "Its on Craig!" He happily says he runs off to grab two decks of cards. " he opens the boxes and hands me a deck " Ok so u want to shuffle or just plain luck?" He smirks at me "Plain luck" I return the smirk" Ok let's start" we place cards face up quickly on the cushion. Jay got a five I got seven I laugh as he readies to pull his next card as I make myself a pile, Tonight won't be so horrible after all.


End file.
